leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Caitlyn/Background
Story One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, both because she was singlehandedly defeating crime in Piltover and also because she soon developed into a ravishing beauty. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate "C" at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. She has joined the League to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. "Go ahead, run. I'll give you a five minute head start." –- Caitlyn, from her book Willing Apprehension Quotes Upon selection *''"I'm on the case."'' Movement/attacking *''"Boom. Headshot."'' *''"Don't be caught flat footed."'' *''"Got them in my sights."'' *''"Hot on the trail."'' *''"I have the tools for the job."'' *''"I love a good chase."'' *''"Let's investigate."'' *''"Me, miss? Not by a long shot."'' *''"Meet the long gun of the law."'' *''"So many bad guys, so little time."'' *''"Sorry boys, I keep the fuzzy cuffs at home."'' *''"Time for a shakedown."'' *''"Wanna see a hat trick?"'' *''"Who doesn't like being under the gun?"'' On Using Ace in the Hole *"Calibration." ''*"Steady..."'' Taunt *''"Want another shot? I wouldn't want to leave things up in the air."'' *''"Would you prefer the good cop, or the bad cop?"'' Joke *''"A sniper's greatest tool is precision... and good equipment."'' *''"The Whole is greater than the sum of its... parts."'' League Judgment Development *''Caitlyn has been designed by Ezreal. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: ''Summoners! '' ''Officials from Piltover would like me to issue a statement to all of you. It is my duty to inform you that there is a new sheriff in town. The beautiful (and stylish) Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, has arrived at the League of Legends, so bandits, ruffians, rabble-rousers, and otherwise uncouth persons beware! Of course, even if you’re on the run, one look at her and you might not want to escape anymore. Of course, you don’t need to have a warrant out for your arrest to get a closer look at this pretty lady. Whether you’re an outlaw type or someone who plays by the rules, I’ve got the publicity shots for you right here!Champion Sneak Peek – Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover at LeagueofLegends.com Patch History : **Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. **Activation range increased to 150 from 125. V1.0.0.114: * Attack speed per level increased to 3.0% from 2.6%. * : max trap count increased to 3 from 2. V1.0.0.113: * : attacks to trigger have been reduced to scaling with level from 8 attacks at all levels. V1.0.0.112: * : ** Projectile speed increased to 3200 from 2200. ** Range increased to 1600/1900/2200 from 1400/1800/2200. ** Initial cast time leading up to the channeling time has been significantly decreased. V1.0.0.109: * : ** Base damage changed to 20/65/110/155/200 from 40/70/100/130/160. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 130% from 100%. ** Damage loss per unit increased to 15% from 6%. ** Maximum damage loss increased to 60% from 30%. * : ** Base damage increased to 250/475/700 from 250/400/550. ** Now provides vision on the target for the duration and thus is not canceled when the target leaves line of sight. ** Damage is now treated as a spell instead of an attack. ** No longer triggers hit effects like . ** Now triggers spell hit effects like . ** Cannot be dodged or blocked by . ** Fixed a bug where it didn't scale from the mastery. V1.0.0.108: Added. * : Caitlyn revs up her rifle for 1 second to unleash a penetrating shot which deals physical damage (deals less damage to subsequent targets). * : Caitlyn sets a trap to reveal sneaky yordles. When sprung, the trap immobilizes the champion and deals magic damage over 1.5 seconds. * : Caitlyn fires a heavy net to slow her target, the recoil knocks Caitlyn back. * (Ultimate): Caitlyn takes time to line up the perfect shot, dealing massive damage to a single target at a huge range. Enemy champions can intercept the bullet for their ally. * (Innate): Every 8 attacks (attacks while in brush count as 2), Caitlyn will fire a headshot, dealing either 150% damage to a champion or 250% damage to a minion. }} References Category:Champions